sacrifice
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Leo Fitz est prêt à se sacrifier, avec un peu de chance, il pourra même se réincarner en singe, mais Jemma n'est pas prête à le laisser, pas sans un dernier au revoir, pas sans une dernière chance.


**Sacrifice**

**A/N : Cet OS traine dans mes fichiers depuis maintenant quelques mois. Je suis retombée dessus par hasard et je me suis dit « oh , pourquoi pas le poster ! » J'espère qu'il vous plaira;) **

Pairing : Fitzsimmons

Raiting : T

Spoilers : Saison 1 – Episode 22 – End of Beginning

Résumé : « -Pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? Tu es mon meilleur-ami !

-Oui et tu es plus que ça Jemma. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te le montrer. »

Leo Fitz est prêt à se sacrifier, avec un peu de chance, il pourra même se réincarner en singe, mais Jemma n'est pas prête à le laisser, pas sans un dernier au revoir, pas sans une dernière chance.

* * *

Fitz observe Jemma. Elle dort et l'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'elle est chanceuse, elle échappe un peu à toute cette folie. Il se trouve stupide : il est le seul à avoir cherché des excuses à Grant. Ward. Il a été stupide et maintenant, maintenant ils sont là, toujours ensemble, au fond de l'océan.

Fitz calcule, parce qu'il est doué en maths et il imagine déjà Jemma rouler des yeux, lui demander d'arrêter de tout calculer. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être cesser, qu'elle a raison, il ne leur reste pas beaucoup de temps, il devrait en profiter, fermer les yeux et essayer de trouver le sommeil à son tour. Il n'y arrive pas. Pas assez de nourriture. Pas assez de matériel pour trouver une solution potable. Ils sont condamnés et en calculant, Fitz se fait une liste des raisons pour lesquelles ils le sont. Pas son moment le plus intelligent. Il ne peut simplement rien faire. Il est impuissant, comme toujours.

Il se souvient de ses débuts à l'académie. Il se souvient de ce besoin de faire ses preuves. De la solitude. Du désespoir. Du doute. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et qu'elle change tout.

Jemma Simmons.

Son double féminin. Sa partenaire dans toutes les situations. Ils sont forts ensemble. Inséparables. Imbattables.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ward a tout changé. Ward est fort. Ward est mauvais, il commence a l'accepter.

Alors Fitz se remet a calculer. Il se promet de trouver une solution pour la sauver.

* * *

Fitz a tout calculé. Il est calme. Posé. Il sait que c'est la fin, ce n'est pas grave. Avec un peu de chance, il se réincarnera en singe. Il sourit tristement à l'idée puis se met à tout expliquer. Il voit le regard de Jemma passer d'excité à inquiet en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle a compris. Elle sait désormais que c'est la fin. Fitz est prêt.

« -Non, je ne te laisserai pas ici, c'est ridicule, proteste-t-elle, il nous faut un nouveau plan.

-Nous n'allons pas en discuter, ok ? Tu le prends, fin de l'histoire. »

Fitz lui met le masque dans les mains avec détermination. Il a cherché des solutions. Il sait que c'est la seule possible. Jemma est vraiment la meilleure nageuse, lui ne tiendra pas trois minutes, mais elle, elle peut le faire. C'est le plus important.

« -Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu meurs, lui dit-il. »

Il a l'impression de faire une déclaration et se sent stupide encore une fois. Il aurait dû saisir sa chance avant, quand ils avaient encore le temps. Ils n'ont plus le temps.

« -Je ressens la même chose ! Cri Jemma. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Il n'y en a pas. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Il pense a le lui dire et il a peur. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher. Pas maintenant.

« -Pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? Tu es mon meilleur-ami ! Continue Jemma.

-Oui et tu es plus que ça, Jemma, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. »

Voilà. C'est dit. Jemma respire difficilement, ses épaules se lèvent et s'abaissent rapidement, comme si elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Il peut voir les larmes dans ses yeux et il ne veut pas qu'elle pleure. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils devaient finir. Fitz n'était pas censé abandonner. Il n'a pas le choix pourtant.

« -Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire, avoue-t-il. Alors... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te le montrer. »

Fitz repense à beaucoup de choses. Il sourit en pensant que dans quelques mois, quand la douleur se sera atténuée, Jemma repensera à ce moment et se dira que c'était romantique. Il sait qu'elle aime la romance. Même si dans le cas présent, c'est une romance légèrement morbide. Okay, totalement morbide.

Jemma sanglote à présent et elle l'attire dans ses bras. Ses larmes roulent le long de ses joues et atterrissent dans son cou. Fitz la serre contre lui, il refuse de se concentrer sur le fait que c'est la dernière fois. Il embrasse ses cheveux.

« -Ça ira, murmure t-il.

-Non ! »

C'est sûrement le plus difficile. Cette façon qu'a Jemma de se battre, d'essayer. Il peut voir qu'elle veut le sauver et il sait qu'il ferait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés. Il l'a déjà fait. Et elle s'est sacrifiée en sautant de ce stupide avion. C'est à son tour. La différence, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de sauvetage pour lui. Ils sont en plein milieu de l'océan et personne ne les cherche.

Jemma embrasse son cou, prend son visage entre ses mains et dépose des baisers sur presque chaque centimètre de sa peau, c'est rapide et désespéré, mais Fitz se dit que c'est un beau moment, une belle façon de dire adieu. Il est heureux. Parce qu'elle est là.

Elle le prend par surprise quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Tout à coup, il n'y a plus de désespoir. Ni de précipitation. Les lèvres de l'anglaise sont douces et chaudes contre les siennes. Fitz ferme les yeux et la serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« -Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'idiot ! »

Il l'embrasse à son tour, il refuse de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été un lâche. Il ne veut pas entacher ce moment.

« -Jemma, on doit se dépêcher. »

Elle niche sa tête dans son cou et il inspire profondément, son odeur le calme immédiatement. Elle s'accroche à lui désespérément, refuse de le lâcher mais Fitz sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il le sait. Il est prêt.

« -Non ! Non ! »

Jemma, elle, n'est pas prête. Elle ne peut pas abandonner, pas sans avoir une dernière chance. Pas sans Fitz. Qu'est-elle censée faire après ? Que deviendra-t-elle sans lui ?

Fitz embrasse son front tendrement et elle ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il appuie sur le bouton et elle a l'impression de se noyer, de se faire tabasser, Fitz l'avait prévenue. Elle tient le masque contre son visage mais ne le lâche pas. Elle doit essayer.

A la surface, elle tient Fitz d'un bras, pendant que l'autre combat l'eau.

Une main prend la sienne et elle perd conscience.

Quand elle se réveille, c'est avec le nom de Fitz sur les lèvres.


End file.
